


Come Downs and Let Downs

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He and Blaine are sneaky and make do with what little private time they can steal.</i> Unlike ninjas, Kurt and Blaine haven’t mastered the art of acting calm after Finn Hudson almost walks in after Kurt gives Blaine a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Downs and Let Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S3, _Heart_. Thank you to shia_labeouf for the read-through and kind assistance. ♥

After, Blaine’s cheeks are flushed red, his bottom lip drawn tight between his teeth to keep from being too loud. It’s not something they consider when they’re at his house; his parents usually maintain a schedule perfect for the average teen in desperate need of privacy and a bed (and one time, memorably, the shower). Blaine, as they’ve learned is really noisy, while Kurt tends to be a bit more physical in his reactions, fortunately Blaine doesn’t mind being manhandled _at all_ , hence the difficultly with volume control. 

But at Kurt’s place, even with his dad a Freshman Congressman and far busier than he’s ever been before, there always seems to be someone around, usually a Finn-shaped someone, often not understanding why he should really take Rachel out _somewhere else_ for a couple of hours.  

Kurt has zero desire to explain to Finn why he needs to get out of the house. So he and Blaine are sneaky and make do with what little private time they can steal. In fact, they should get a black belt in stealth at this point because Blaine’s still coming down from his orgasm when they hear the door bang open and Finn’s heavy footfall on the stairs.  

That Finn isn’t heading straight to the kitchen means he’s going to talk to Kurt.  

“I’ll cut him off before he gets in here,” Kurt whispers, frantically wiping his mouth and grabbing the box of mints he has now learned to keep close by. “Take your time getting dressed, okay?”  

Blaine mutters something incoherent and brushes his fingers across Kurt’s cheek as though touching is the best way to converse. While he loves seeing Blaine like this, in fact, the view is one he’s very fond of: Blaine splayed across his bed, the faintest sheen of sweat at his brow, his dick softening against his belly, it’s a little distracting. So distracting, he only has a few faint seconds before keeping Finn from seeing Blaine in all his post-orgasmic glory.  

His bedroom door shut firmly at his back, Kurt fakes his surprise. “Finn! You’re home early.”  

“Yeah, I wanted some advice.” Finn’s standing far too close and Kurt quickly bites down on the mint, trying to figure out how to make his expression less _I just sucked off my boyfriend please go away_ and more, well anything but that.  

Kurt is really glad Blaine insisted on taking care of him first. Attempting to interact with _anyone_ while trying to stave off an erection is mortifying and it’s weirder still when it’s his stepbrother _and_ former crush _and_ person he now knows has little idea of proper personal hygiene (though Finn’s overflowing laundry hamper often hinted at that lovely quirk before he got confirmation).   

“Okay, sure! Advice, I can do that.” Kurt sounds a little off-hinged but he’s got a door between his naked blissed out boyfriend and _Finn_. Getting anywhere else would be fantastic about now. “I was going to make some popcorn if you want to talk about it in the kitchen?”  

Popcorn isn’t Finn’s favorite but it is food and that’s definitely Finn’s favorite. Finn doesn’t quite perk up but he does go downstairs with Kurt. The longer he can distract Finn, the sooner Blaine will recover and maybe even make an appearance without causing suspicion.  

It’s not like he’s trying to _trick_ Finn. Kurt simply doesn’t want to experience a similar mess that had happened when Finn stumblingly brought up him and Rachel _going all the way_ (Finn’s words) and if they’re all moving to New York, then _Kurt needs to know_ and no, Kurt had cut in then, he did not and would not ever need to know. The less he knows, the better, especially when it concerns Rachel and Finn and oh, he can’t even think about them all living together in New York (and Blaine here in Lima for another year) or he’ll burn the popcorn.  

He’s mastered soufflés, burning a bag of popcorn in front of Finn would be mortifying.  

“So what do you think?”  

Oh. Finn was talking the whole time. 

“I think you already know the answer,” Kurt says, hazarding a guess because Finn’s doing the furrowed brow thing that means he’s actually been giving it some thought, something Kurt can’t help but be a bit surprised by considering how quickly he and Rachel are jumping into _marriage_.  

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to break it to Rachel. _Every Breath You Take_ sounds kinda cool but man, isn’t it like a stalker song?”  

Kurt almost pours the bag of popcorn on the counter before course correcting and pouring it into a large bowl. Setting it in front of Finn, he says, “I thought we were supposed to be picking mid-nineties top forty pop for our Glee assignment this week.”  

“No, this is for, you know, the bride and groom dance. After our wedding? I know you like, think we’re rushing—”  

“Oh, I don’t think,” Kurt interrupts. He _knows_. He’s also a little disturbed that he and Rachel share similar tastes in music for big sweeping romantic moments (though Kurt had assigned his to a fantasy he has happily removed from his bucket list).  

“You don’t think what?” 

He breathes a sigh of relief. There’s Blaine, returned to the world, and he even took the time to comb his hair back in place.   

It’s something Kurt teases him in private, that Blaine doesn’t let his curls free because he looks so unrestrained Kurt might have to have sex with him all the time. Blaine always laughs at that, a deep chuckle. The first time Kurt told him that, he’d said in return that since they need to maintain their respective GPAs he would have to maintain his hairstyle. _So long as I get to mess up your hair when we’re like this_ Kurt had said, more against Blaine’s skin, not expecting an answer but smiling wide at Blaine’s eager affirmation, the yes turning into many kisses and then those kisses becoming so much more.

“Wedding songs,” Kurt says because _Finn and Rachel are being idiots_ is so easily conveyed in tone and a tight smile.  

“Oh.“ Blaine suddenly looks a little apprehensive before he finally says, desperate for a subject change, “Hey, you made popcorn.”  

“And I’d melt butter too if Finn wouldn’t finish off the popcorn before I’d melted a tablespoon’s worth.”  

Finn’s mouth is too full to protest and Kurt rolls his eyes before looking over to Blaine and gesturing for him to join them at the table. He likes making the sweeping motions of pulling out Blaine’s chair for him and Blaine accepts it, happily squeezing Kurt’s hand.  

It’s something, that. How Finn doesn’t even notice it or make any comment on it. The tension and worry is still there, Kurt and Blaine quickly sharing a look before taking some popcorn, but that it wasn’t a problem, that’s almost nice, almost—  

“Hey, isn’t that Kurt’s?”  

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up and he says, “Um, what? What’s Kurt’s?”  

 _Oh, Blaine._   

The thing is (and he loves this about his boyfriend) Blaine’s fashion is just on the cutting edge of conservative chic, so they rarely have much overlap in clothes. It’s sort of okay because they can’t always share things. Kurt’s a bit broader in the shoulders and if Blaine’s pants are tailored to size, then they won’t fit Kurt at all. But they do have a few pieces that are similar enough. Such as a particular long-sleeved striped shirt. One that Blaine wore earlier today and noticeably is not wearing right now as he is wearing Kurt’s black and white striped shirt, the shoulders not quite laying properly across Blaine’s shoulders.  

Kurt thinks it’s probably not a good thing that he’s more disappointed that he didn’t pick up on it. Still, it’s worse that _Finn_ realized it and is looking at them suspiciously. God, if Finn has gained some kind of sex telepathy, Kurt has yet another piece of proof that there’s no God. 

“The shirt. Kurt was wearing that on Tuesday when he yelled at me for almost dumping pasta sauce on him.” 

Oh god. Well. Tomato sauce stains _are_ ghastly. Still, Kurt can’t quite make words form so he relies on Blaine, who seems to be struggling to come up with _anything_. 

“Um—I, well I spilled something on mine earlier. So Kurt let me wear this for now.”  

“Spilled…” Kurt echoes and then, oh, well he did come on Blaine’s face since Blaine kept _talking_ about Kurt’s dick as he jerked Kurt off, saying how beautiful Kurt looked and how he wanted Kurt to do it, just all over him, anywhere he wanted. Things had gotten a little fuzzy afterwards and by the time Blaine had stripped off his clothes and spread across Kurt’s bed, well, he had other concerns than whatever happened to Blaine’s shirt. “Yes. We were—having tea.”  

Blaine kicks Kurt’s foot, not hard, but enough to make Kurt recognize the idiocy of _having tea_ when some excuse about getting coffee would’ve worked so much better.  

“Okay,” Finn says, and somehow, in the last few awkward moments, Finn’s managed to inhale the rest of the popcorn. “I think I’m gonna give Rachel a call. Thanks for the advice, Kurt.”  

Kurt doesn’t think he’s really done anything but seeing as his foot vaguely aches and he’s probably working a deeply mortified look as Blaine takes up a new fascination with the kitchen wall, he can’t really do much worse.  

“You’re welcome?” It’s a guess and he’s completely reaching but it’s hard to do much beyond stay vague. He still feels that twist of distain at the spiraling doom he can’t help but foresee for Rachel and Finn. 

It’s petty but he feels justified in his naysayer-y.  Maybe he’s bitter too, at how easy it is for Rachel and Finn to rush ahead to a point of growing up that Kurt’s had to regulate to a vague _before thirty_.

He closes his eyes briefly and only opens them at the touch of Blaine’s hand to his wrist.

Blaine waits a long time to say anything after Finn goes upstairs to his room. Finally, he makes an undignified snort and says, “ _Tea_.”  

“I didn’t know what to say! I didn’t realize I—that I—”   Blaine plays unfairly, his fingers tangling into Kurt’s as tucks his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Ridiculous. But okay. I was teasing. Besides, I really liked it.” His fingers tighten for a moment in Kurt’s grasp, the pressure comforting. “So it was worth it.”  

“Worth stealing one of my shirts?”  

Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck and Kurt does a terrible job of pretending not to shiver. “I’ll return it. I do have to do laundry tonight, after all.”  

“I really am sorry, Blaine.”  

“It’s fine,” Blaine says, a breath against Kurt’s lips. “Like I said, I was into it. I had to grab a pair of your briefs, so.”  

“Wait, what? You’re wearing my _underwear_?”  

“I couldn’t go commando in front of Finn!”  

Blaine does have a valid point.  

“So you put on my underwear?” Blaine looks a little hurt so Kurt rushes to clarify. “I mean, it’s fine, or um, it’s kind of not, because…I want to see.”  

“Oh.” Blaine draws in a breath. “I could take a picture. You know. If you were curious.” 

“You should keep them,” Kurt says. “Sharing is caring.”  

Blaine blinks. “You’re letting me keep your clothes.”  

“Oh, the shirt I want back,” Kurt says and he can’t help but tease, dragging a hand across Blaine’s chest and dipping lower, Blaine’s stomach drawing tight beneath his fingers. “But, the other…my _briefs_. You can keep.”  

It’s unfair to see Blaine’s eyes glazed over and know that this is as far as they can take it. But there will be a next time.  

“We probably should work on our homework or something.”  

“Or something,” Kurt agrees. “Maybe we could make out on the couch?”  

Blaine whimpers. “But Finn.”  

“We’re amazing at not getting caught. Let’s not get caught some more,” he offers, gently dropping a kiss at the corner of Blaine’s mouth.


End file.
